futureofjobsfandomcom-20200215-history
10 Jobs of the Future by Emmanuel Navarro
=10 Jobs of the Future= Article found on ehow.com by Emmanuel Navarro The best forecasts of the future are based on what's reality now. Given how much the employment landscape has changed in the past 20 years, it's likely that the job picture will be substantially different 20 years from now. The major trends that will shape jobs of the future are innovations in health sciences, transportation and energy technology. Additionally, social trends, such as the push for sustainable development and healthier foods, and demographic shifts will have effects on the job market. Organic Food Producers, Retailers *Fast food and processed food will never be eliminated, but organic and locally produced food will continue to rise in popularity. By definition, local food consumption could employ farmers in every part of the country while leaving a vast national market for specialty organically grown products, including soft beverages and wine. Animal Guardians *The trend in the United States to extend civil rights to minorities could be extended to animals. At least if some progressives and U.N. members have their way. Rights for animals would instantly create jobs providing care and enforcing animal rights laws. Boomer Companions, Caretakers *The baby boomer population is going to create a huge market for in-home elderly supervision and care. Having developed a bad taste for "old folks homes" that many put their own parents in, boomers are more likely to at least attempt to live out their days at home, according to the AARP. Sustainability Officer *The sustainability officer is the newest addition to the corporate executive suite. They will be responsible for managing a company's environmental footprint. Most of the largest corporations already have one, and if the trend catches on, many more such jobs will open up. Solar Power/Wind Installerthumb|300px|right *Alternative energy sources will create many jobs related to installation. From putting a solar panel on someone's roof to erecting a 100-foot wind turbine, many future green jobs will revolve around creating the energy infrastructure. Urban Planner *All major U.S. cities show signs of being at least 100 years old. As populations increase and technology evolves, how we organize our cities and move throughout them will probably undergo serious change. At the most basic stage, urban planners will tackle the essential problems of urban land use with the latest and most cutting-edge resources available. Genetic Counseling *The human genome has been mapped. Cloning of animals is a reality. It's only a matter of time before genetics is used in major aspects of medicine, from early diagnosis and treatment to pregnancy. At the heart of this revolution will be gene analysts doing the lab work and the counselors parsing the information for patients. Brain Analysts *Another application of medical technology is likely to be brain scanning devices that provide tremendous insight into human behavior--to the trained analyst who can operate and interpret the devices. It's possible that brain scanning will be used in lie detection, mental illness diagnosis, career selection and market research. Space Tour Guide *With efforts to make consumer space travel a reality, it seems possible that a space tourism industry is in our future. With it will undoubtedly come the space tour guides accompanying travelers and perhaps even providing services analogous to today's airline flight attendants. Robot Builders, Mechanics *It's a good thing there will be so many new jobs in the future because it's likely that many current jobs will be taken over by robots. Of course, the proliferation of robots will require a small army of builders and mechanics to keep up with demand and keep them in service. Read more: 10 Jobs of the Future | eHow.com http://www.ehow.com/list_5481280_jobs-future.html#ixzz1dL0bYjS0